1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to connecting structure of the terminal portions of ornamental trims or trim strips used for automobiles, and more specifically to connecting structure of ornamental trims or trim strips used around edges of windows and for rain water troughts, the edges of doors, front grille, lamp housing etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of ornamental trims or trim strips have long been used around the edges of windows of automobiles for the purpose of protecting the junction portions between windowpanes and the car body and presenting ornamental effects on the junction portions.
Particularly, it is a modern tendency to directly attach the windowpanes to the car body using an adhesive agent, this requires the ornamental trims or trim strips to satisfy both the function for concealing the adhered portions and the function for protecting the edges of glasses. According to such structure, the ornamental trims or trim strips were directly attached to the car body or the glass without using, say, the conventionally employed H-shaped weather strips for holding the ornamental trims or trim strips. For this purpose, it has been desired to provide structure which is capable of rigidly and beautifully connecting the junction portions of the ornamental trims or trim strips.
Ornamental trims or trim strips which are now widely used are generally made of a stainless steel or aluminum. The terminal portions of such metallic trims or trim strips are usually covered with coupling metal fittings and connected by caulking, or one end of the trim is contracted or expanded by way of press molding and covered by or inserted into one end of another strip.
Therefore, a step tends to develop at the junction portion, or flaws develop at the time of pressing to deteriorate the appearance. Further, the metallic ornamental trims are heavy in weight and have problems in assembling performability.